the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brownsized
Brownsized is the fifteenth episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the ninety third episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland takes a six month paid vacation, but tells Donna that he's been fired. Meanwhile, Roberta dumps Federline for forgetting their anniversary and Rallo looks to find her a new boyfriend. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Lloyd Waterman *Federline Jones *Devon Minor Roles *Cleveland Junior *Rock Hudson *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Dr. Fist *Reggie *Black Siri *Jamal Rabbani *Gustavo *Walter White *Jesse Pinkman *Florence (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Terry Kimple (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tori (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Arch (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gus (Mentioned) Quotes :Cleveland: Your breath is from Satan's buttcrack! ---- :Rallo: Siri? :Siri: Yes, Rallo. :Rallo: Can I talk to Black Siri? :Siri: I am Black Siri. :Rallo: Really? You don't sound- :Siri: Oh, Yeah? How am I supposed to sound? :Rallo: Uh, ... :Siri: a black voice Just kiddin'! What up, playa? What you need? ---- :Reggie: Taekwandooooooo! ---- :Devon: Whoa! Breaking Bad? I heard this show has adult situations. :Junior: They trick you because it's Malcolm's dad! ---- :Rallo: You haven't seen Breaking Bad? Oh, man, you're in for a treat. In one episode, they attach a decapitated head to a turtle! :Junior: And Malcolm's dad gets half-hearted manual stipulation for his birthday! ---- :Devon: Who's the parent in charge here? :Donna: offscreen On the crapper! ---- :Cleveland: Donna! You'll never believe it! I've been laid off! :Donna: Oh no! That's awful! :Cleveland: No, it's great! It came with a six-month severance package! They're paying me not to work! :Donna: Oh, that is great. Because there's so much work you can do here. :Cleveland: Uh, say what? :Donna: The gutters need to be cleaned, the lawn needs to be mowed, the house needs to be painted, inside and out, fix that hole, clean that plant up too, obviously, all the furniture in the guest room need to be taken to the garage, steam cleaned, and then put back in the guest room, except for the wood-carved African statue- :Cleveland: Excuse me. :flies around the world like Superman and turns back time; He ends up going to the prehistoric age and comes face to face with a T-Rex :Cleveland: Whup. Too far. :T-Rex tries to bite Cleveland but Cleveland leaps up and flies back around the world forward and goes back to the present, right to the time just before he entered the house :Cleveland: Donna! You'll never believe it! I've been laid off! :Donna: Oh no! That's awful! :Cleveland: Yep! ---- :Dr. Fist: These are great seats, Cleveland. How'd you get these tickets? :Cleveland: I bought 'em ... from a Scalper. :Lester: How much severance did you get? :Cleveland: Let's just say it had a comma in it. :Lester: whistles Exclermation point! ---- :eats at a diner, while the baseball game is on TV and she just barely misses seeing Cleveland and The Guys on TV :Donna: What's the score? :Chef: Nothing to nothing. :Donna: Who's winning? :Chef: The Bears. ---- :Lester: Cleveland, what is this crazy place? :Cleveland: It's The Saturnine Spike. What's fine dining if it ain't high in the sky? :Dr. Fist: I miss The Broken Stool. :Holt: Yeah, The Stool is our place. :Cleveland: Guys, The Stool is for bums and working men. The Spike is classy. :Tim: But what about Gus? :Cleveland: Who needs Gus, when you've got our new bartender, Gustavo? :a French waitor version of Gus enters :Gustavo: Here you are, sir. Duck confit. :Cleveland: I only have nine dollars. I knew that coming here. ---- :Holt: Dude, you already MC Hammered all your severance cash!? ---- :Donna: Excuse me pi-I mean, officer. That's my husband, Cleveland. You gotta let me back up there! :Pig: Ma'am, I'm gunna need you to step back and take this breath strip. ---- :Tim: I-I think it's time to back out now, uh, Cleveland. This uh, this-this is getting out of hand. :Dr. Fist: Yes, Cleveland. Your on a building towering 605 feet over solid concrete! As a doctor, I can safely say that you are not medically capable of surviving the potential fall. ---- :Cleveland: narration I did sue Donna. She had to keep those extra jobs for a while to pay me off. I was then able to use that money to pay back my ill-gotten severance to Mr. Waterman, who was gracious enough to give me my old job back, and for no reason, showed me his penis. Trivia *The title is a pun on the term "Downsized". *This episode takes place on Federline and Roberta's anniversary. *Second time Roberta dumps Federline for another man. The first time was in "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?". Cultural References *Rallo watches Breaking Bad. *Mr. Waterman sings Ella Fitzgerald's song, Someone to Watch Over Me. *Some kids got molested in Oprah Winfrey's school in South Africa. *Federline always watches old VHS tapes of Yo! MTV Raps. *Cleveland flies backwards around the world to turn back time, like Superman in the movie, Superman. *Cleveland sings a parody of Take Me Out to the Ballgame. *Donna just barely missing Cleveland and The Guys on TV at the ballgame is a reference to a scene from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Donna Episodes Category:Mr. Waterman Episodes Category:Roberta Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes Category:Federline Episodes